caress
by dezel
Summary: If it was up to Anya, they would remain like this for the rest of the day.


The tips of Anya's fingers gently glide down her arm and Amelia shivers. Both from the touch, and how _cold_ Anya's hands are and it takes much effort from Amelia to not pull away because of it. The alarm at this point has become something of a hum in the background, just another noise from a bustling and ever insomniac city. There will be a point where Anya will suggest they turn it off and start their day, she'll suggest they should go for coffee or perhaps, breakfast.

Amelia will complain about the onset of the cold, that time of year where it's not winter yet but the days are just not as warm as they usually are. Anya will laugh it off, ruffle her hair and then Amelia will complain about that too. Anya feels Amelia shiver, only marginally when Anya slides her hands underneath her pajama top.

"Your hands are cold." Amelia grumbles as she shifts away, hands moving down to grasp at Anya's wrist. Her grip isn't tight, in fact, it's slack and Anya pulls her wrists towards her until their fingertips are touching. Anya kisses the top of Amelia's head, trailing kisses down the side of her jaw as their fingers intertwine. She nibbles at the juncture between neck and neck. Amelia emits a low hum at that, enjoying the attention Anya is giving her. The dark blue covers rustle as Anya shifts, moving as she kisses along Amelia's shoulder. In the early morning sun, that peeks through red curtains, glints off the small ring.

Gingerly, Anya bites down and Amelia shifts away and sits up. The blanket falls away and Anya scowls. She leans over Anya, and hits the snooze button, the buzz finally going quiet. Upstairs, there's a shuffling of footsteps. The world is finally waking up, and Anya wishes it wasn't. Amelia lays back down, on her back and stretches. Her shirt rides up, and Anya moves closer to her again and only half pins Amelia down. Her long blonde hair creates a curtain over their faces, and Amelia reaches up and runs her fingers along Anya's soft lips.

Anya only slightly parts her lips, and Amelia draws her down into a kiss. There is no urgency to it, no desperate need for anything. Three more days left before the reception, and Amelia had been counting down for an entire year now. Amelia has been going on and on about it, enthusiastic about their future together. Everything, so far, was going great and Anya feels something in the pit of her stomach. It was such an odd mix of excitement and fear.

They have gotten this far, and she has no reason to doubt.

Amelia's first meeting with Anya's grandfather was something more to an interrogation than a friendly introduction. Anya was so convinced that he was going to do an extensive background check on her partner, that he was going to reject Amelia (like Nikolai had) and she was so relieved when he had accepted her into their family. It had taken forever, but it did eventually happen. He described her as irritatingly loud and happy, but she made Anya smile so he cannot complain.

Anya breaks their kiss, which isn't very much of a kiss and instead, their noses rubbing together and lips only touching. She feels Amelia running her fingers through her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear and playing with the tips. The sun is now lighting up the room, and outside the door, their cats meow. They're bugging for food, and she knows that they will have to start their day soon. If it was up to Anya, they would remain like this for the entire day.

Just them, no obligations, no dinner party.

Once more, Anya moves so she's straddling Amelia and slips her hands back under Amelia's shirt. There's scratching at the door, and a loud mewl. Amelia lets out a little noise, that sounds like a laugh but she's trying to stifle it. Amelia reaches up and wraps her arms around Anya's shoulders and pulls her down, kissing her ear and nibbling at her ear lobe.

Anya caresses Amelia's stomach, feeling her wriggle a little. She momentarily had forgotten that Amelia is very ticklish and debates if she should use that against her. Her fingers drag across Amelia's hipbones and moves back up, bunching up Amelia's top as she does so. Amelia bites her neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark. Anya moves back up and their lips brush once again, and it's Amelia who takes charge and knots her fingers into Anya's hair. Their tongues meet, and with as much strength and energy as Amelia could muster, she shifts their positions so they're on their sides and facing each other.

Amelia breaks the kiss and cuddles in as close as she can, yawning a little. Their alarm goes off, and she lets out a heavy sigh. Arms wrapped around each other, Anya rests her chin on top of Amelia's head and debates if she should reach around and turn the alarm clock off. They could remain like this for the next few hours, and the cats can wait.

The displeased yowl tells both girls otherwise, and Amelia lets out a long groan. She mumbles something.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to get up."

"Me neither," Anya agrees, quietly. Finally making her decision, Anya turns off the clock entirely and relaxes. She feels Amelia's hot breath against her exposed skin, and it dawns on her that Amelia had fallen back to sleep. She lays there for a little awhile longer, before finally detaching her sleeping lover from her form and gets out of bed. Quietly, Anya makes her way across the room, stepping over discarded clothes and other objects and opens the door.

She's greeted with two cats running between her legs and meowing with excitement, their tails high and ears forward. The floors creak beneath her bare feet. She starts to make coffee, trying to be as quiet as she possibly can be. Anya pours cat food in the dishes, both cats happily eating away as she refills their water dishes. It takes an hour before Amelia emerges from the door, still mostly asleep but drawn in by the smell of breakfast.

They sit in silence as Amelia shovels food into her mouth as Anya sips at her coffee that has gotten cold by now. Soon enough, Amelia is finished eating and washing her plate at the sink. The sound of rushing water is the only noise in their apartment now, the cats are content and sleeping in the living room. In an hour, they will have to pick up Anya's grandfather and brothers from the airport. They both know how diligent the old man is when it comes to time. A minute late, and they'll face is wrath. Anya follows Amelia into their bedroom, sitting down on their bed as Amelia strips down and looks through their dresser for something to wear.

"What are we supposed to be doing today?"

"Shopping, I think. We are almost out of cat food."

"'Kay."

"Amelia."

She looks up, and turns around. "Yeah?" Anya gets up, striding towards her and bends down, just marginally, and pecks her on the lips.

"I love you."

Amelia grins broadly. "I love you too, you weird dork."


End file.
